Enrico Pucci
Summary Enrico Pucci (エンリコ・プッチ Enriko Putchi) is the main antagonist of Part VI: Stone Ocean. As a priest working at Green Dolphin Street Prison, he aspires to implement a plan long formulated by DIO. A Catholic priest and possibly the disciple who was dearest to Dio. Pucci aims to attain Dio's idea of heaven, which leads to him engineering the framing of Jolyne so that Jotaro will come visit her in jail. This gives Pucci the opportunity to steal the memories of Jotaro, the only person who read Dio's personal notes before destroying them. His Stand, Whitesnake, allows him to steal a person's soul in the form of two discs: one for memories and one for a Stand. These discs can be implanted in others, allowing Pucci to create Stand-users from normal people. He can also implant orders using custom-made discs. His second Stand, C-Moon, alters gravitational force so that an opponent will constantly "fall" away from Pucci and can turn things inside out by altering their centers of gravity. His third Stand, Made in Heaven, can control gravitational force to the point of affecting relativity, speeding up time until the death and rebirth of the universe. He is named after the fashion designers Enrico Coveri and Emilio Pucci. His Stands are named after the band Whitesnake, the Wings song "C Moon", and either the Led Zeppelin song "Stairway to Heaven" or the Freddie Mercury song "Made in Heaven". Power and Stats Tier: 8-C | Unknown '''| '''Low 2-C Name: Enrico Pucci Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Part VI - Stone Ocean) Gender: Male Age: 39 Classification: Human Stand User, Priest Powers and Abilities: Enhanced physical attributes due to being a Stand user, soul, memory, and power stealing, ability to give powers to others, can create illusions (Whitesnake imitating people), can create new discs and insert them into people or animals to control their minds and actions and even make them perform physically impossible feats, can create a mist that causes anyone caught within it to become tired and then dissolves everything in the area like stomach acid, Whitesnake also has superhuman speed and strength (enough to fight Star Platinum in melee), with C-Moon he has the ability to reverse the direction of gravity, causing everything to be repelled away from him in a 3km radius, he can also reverse the gravity of anything C-Moon touches, causing it to turn inside - out, with Stairway to Heaven, he can accelerate time across the entire universe except for living beings, he can keep up with it but no one else could, giving him the illusion of superhuman speed, he could also perceive things during time stops, this effect continues to accelerate until the entire universe reaches an end, at which point it is recreated to Pucci's specifications, if he is killed, the universe will reset automatically to a 'parallel' form Attack Potency: Building level with Whitesnake (fought on par with Stone Free) | Unknown with C-Moon | Universe level+ with Stairway to Heaven Speed: With Whitesnake, slightly above Peak Human but with Massively FTL '''reaction time (able to keep up with Stone Free) | With C-Moon he has around the '''Same Speed but slower reaction time | With Stairway to Heaven, his speed starts off being about as fast as a bullet train (or Subsonic) but continuously accelerates until it reaches Infinity. Lifting Strength: Above Peak Human for Enrico Whitesnake is possibly at least Class 5 | Same for C-Moon | Unknown for Stairway to Heaven. Striking Strength: Above Peak Human for Enrico himself, Whitesnake is at least Class GJ | Same for C-Moon | Unknown for Stairway to Heaven (Has a B in power, effortlessly shredded Jolyne and the others to pieces) Durability: Above Peak Human, exact level Unknown (can take punches from Stone Free) Stamina: Significantly above Peak Human Range: 20 Meters with Whitesnake, 3km with C-Moon, Universal with Stairway to Heaven Standard Equipment: Whitesnake's Stand Discs and Memory Discs, otherwise nothing notable Intelligence: Enrico Pucci is incredibly cunning and manipulative, knows how to stay in the shadows and let subordinates do his work for him, excellent battle tactician, capable of coming up with never - before - seen strategies on the fly (such as when he used C-Moon to temporarily turn himself inside out to avoid an attack), he has a very thorough understanding of Stands and the abilities of Stand users, as well as a great amount of theological knowledge (being a priest and all). Weaknesses: He does not have Whitesnake, C-Moon, and Stairway to Heaven at the same time, and his stamina stays the same when time is accelerated, time acceleration makes him more vulnerable to airborne poisons, as he failed to take full advantage of Stairway to Heaven's power (for example, keeping himself as a human in the new universe when trying to kill Emporio instead of reincarnating himself as a god or something, probably because he was a priest and would think that would be blasphemous, and was not part of his goal which was to give everyone precognition and eliminate the Joestar bloodline). Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Whitesnake:' A Stand that can steal souls, memories, and Stand abilities and put them onto discs, which can be inserted into other people to transfer said abilities, it can also create new discs with orders to control people, imitate others, and create a mist to dissolve things. '-C-Moon:' A Stand that reverses the direction of gravity with Pucci as the center, causing everything within a 3 kilometer radius to be pushed away. It can also turn things inside - out by touching them (this is fatal to most living beings) and even turn himself inside out to avoid attacks. '-Stairway to Heaven/Made in Heaven:' Accelerates time across the whole universe except for living beings other than Pucci, gives him the illusion of superhuman speed and he can recreate the universe to his own desires. Key: Whitesnake | C-Moon | Made in Heaven/Stairway to Heaven Other: It should be noted that his last Stand has two correct translations: Made in Heaven and Stairway to Heaven. Showings/Feats or respect threads White Snake's showings. C-Moon's showings. Stairway To Heaven's showings. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Priests Category:Time Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Gravity Users Category:Illusionists